


SP: Adore You

by Sar61_Sanz6



Series: Miraculous: Let Us Adore You [1]
Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: DC/ML crossover, Gen, Let Us Adore You songfic (kinda), Mominette AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sar61_Sanz6/pseuds/Sar61_Sanz6
Summary: SNEAK PEAK at an incoming fanfic!Conner meets the Miraculous team. What transpires next is not expected... Or maybe it is.
Series: Miraculous: Let Us Adore You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779280
Comments: 21
Kudos: 327





	SP: Adore You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Someone’s Waiting For You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064587) by [ShivaVixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShivaVixen/pseuds/ShivaVixen). 



“How can you tell?”

  
“Your magic is a dead give away for anyone on the team.”

  
“Magic?”

  
“Once someone has used the Miraculous, even for a short time, it begins to seep magic into you. If you were made using Her DNA, then that DNA had her magic. Ergo, you have that magic.”

  
“And you can sense that magic in me?”

  
“One of my many skills as a Guardian. Among others.”

  
“And that’s all the proof you need to know I’m not lying?”

  
“HA! You couldn’t lie to me even if you tried. I spent some time in my youth around a professional lier. I can see them from miles away.”

  
“Wha-... What was… She like?”

  
“... … She was ridiculously forgiving. Utterly ridiculous. Sympathetic too. Even with situations she never experienced herself, she’d find a way to somehow understand even the most complicated situations. She was caring, even to people that wronged her or tried to make her life miserable… … I spent most of our childhood together being her sworn enemy and the most difficult thorn in her side. I belittled her, insulted her, practically bullied her in every way under the sun… … Yet, she was willing to look past all of that and trust me. Me, a spoiled brat with a history of stabbing her back when she least expected it, trusted as her partner and ally. Isn’t that just utterly ridiculous?”

  
“... ...”

  
“You take after her, you know.”

  
“W-What? How? I don’t look anything like her.”

  
“You're stuttering, for one. Whenever she got nervous or scared she’d stutter for hours before she ever got her words through. You have it better controlled, but it’s there. Your mannerisms are another. The way you kept your head down when requesting to see me, even with knowing I likely wouldn’t have accepted. That’s something she did in those situations. But honestly, it’s your eyes that are the real proof.”

  
“My eyes?”

  
“When it comes down to the shape and form, they take well after Superman. But Big Boy Blue’s eyes don’t shine or sparkle like that.”

  
“Shine?”

  
“It was something only her eyes did. You could see it more after she got her Miraculous. Whenever she was full of hope, her eyes would shine in the light. If she got excited, they’d twinkle. When she was sure of herself, they’d gleam. When she’d feel… accomplished, they’d sparkle.”

  
“Oh… I didn’t know.”

  
“Heh, she didn’t either, until it was pointed out.”

  
“... Do you think… I mean, if she-”

  
“If she met you, I have no doubt she would have dragged you to the bakery and smothered you with affection. Then you might have seen one of the rare moments where she’d be enraged. Then she would have contacted both Superman and Luner Len-”

  
“Uh, don’t you mean Lex Luthor?”

  
“Whatever, she would have given both those men a stern talking to about how they treated you. Then she would have found a way to legally adopt you into the family.”

  
“She really would have accepted me? Just like that?”

  
“Of course. She was like that all the time. And since you are technically her son, she would have let nothing stop her from taking you in.”

  
“... That’s nothing like...”

  
“Nothing like what those idiots, with more problems than they know what to do with, have done?”

  
“Well, yeah.”

  
“... Come live with us at Miracle Palace.”

* * *

  
“It doesn’t matter how many times you say ‘no’. It’s happening, so deal with it!”

  
“You can not even keep him for much longer. Now that he is aware of the power within him, he must be trained to control it. None of your members can give him the correct training he needs for that, because none of your members have even fully felt the true power of the Miraculous.”

  
“What’s going on? What did we miss? Is Batman really getting a lecture?”

  
“Apparently, Superboy has honorary Aunts and Uncles and they want him to move in with them.”

  
“They also say that he’s got magic too, so, there’s that.”

  
“Princess Diana has only heard tales of her mother’s time! She’s as incapable of training Superboy as you are!”

  
“Also, one of his Aunts is really animalistic, and I mean more than all of them, and she seems a few steps away from eating Batman.”

  
“Yeah, I can see she’s being held back by one of his Uncles.”

  
“Think he’ll hold her for much longer?”

  
“Judging by his expression, he seems to be considering the option of releasing her.”

  
“Can’t blame him. Batman’s even more stubborn than average. Most have an easier time moving a mountain.”

  
“You can’t honestly be that stupid. Let me put this in terms you can understand. Let Superboy move in with us, or hear from our army of lawyers.”

  
“Look, miss-”

  
“Don’t even try talking, you worthless, ignorant, insulting mistake to heroes everywhere. You had your chance with him, you failed. Ridiculously. We can do better than you, for him. That’s what he needs and that’s what he’s getting. Do yourself a favor, and keep quiet.”

  
“...”

  
“Woah, she’s ruthless.”

* * *

  
“Conner, welcome to Miracle Palace.”

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY! After a lot of encouragement and asks, I've decided to announce this a sneak peek of an incoming fanfiction: Adore You. 
> 
> The idea is pretty much spoken for but, the one thing that wasn't portrayed well was the other, little detail in the storyline. 
> 
> Adore You is an ML/DC crossover with Mominette mixed with inspiration from... Let Us Adore You! If you haven't heard the song, do so now! 
> 
> Loyal readers, tell me what you think down below! 
> 
> Stay healthy and keep reading!


End file.
